AG148: Sweet Baby James
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |machars =Ash, May, Brock, Max |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Nanny and Pop-Pop |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho (leaves), James' Mime Jr. (new), Ash's Phanpy, May's Combusken (flashback), May's Munchlax, Jessie's Seviper, James' Cacnea, Wooper (x2), Oddish (x2), Weepinbell, Doduo, Spinarak, Aipom, Pidgey (flock) |major =James receives a Mime Jr. James gives away his Chimecho. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |guest =Nanny, Pop-Pop }} is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot May's Munchlax got sick - it does not even want to eat. Max sees a nearby Pokémon Center, but there isn't one nearby. An older woman comes and hears the problem, so offers her help to cure the fever. The man comes and offers to help it as well, with a Mime Jr. on his back. James tends his Chimecho, but Meowth tells him there are no Pokémon Centers nearby. Jessie proposes to use Heal Bell, so James tells it to do it, but Chimecho is too weak to do it. He takes the latter and goes on a cliff to see the nearby Centers, but spots a castle and runs towards it. James calls his Nanny and Pop-Pop (grandma and grandpa), so they come to heal Chimecho. They spot Jessie and Meowth, so they think he married Jessie. Instead, he tells them Jessie and Meowth are his employees. He explains Jessie and Meowth that this castle is his cottage - he was always watched over his tutors and mentors, so when he came to this cottage, he was happy. He also remembers that every injured Pokémon was treated in the cottage. So, to impress them, he tells Jessie and Meowth they should act as his employees, to which they agree to. So, they act as James' employees and go to help Chimecho. Nanny tells Chimecho needs to rest. The Mime Jr. comes, to which Jessie thinks it is adorable. Pop-Pop asks James what the R on the shirt is, so Jessie tells him it is for royalty and romance. Nanny is proud and wishes James' parents were here, but are on cruise ships for months. The gang comes and ask some water and spot Team Rocket. James runs to them and tells them what is going on, much to their surprise. May tells James her Munchlax is feeling sick, so they came for help. James calls a truce - he will not capture any Pokémon as long as the gang keeps the secret that the former is a member of Team Rocket. Grandma and grandpa come, so James tells the gang is his friends. Munchlax is feeling okay, but Nanny and Pop-Pop do not see James' employees, so he runs to get them. He spots them eating, so yells, but soon enough, the others come as well. James tells his grandparents Jessie and Meowth were checking if food is okay. Nanny tells her husband they should give a tour to the Pokémon house. They come and they see the Pokémon - Aipom, Wooper, Spinarak and Oddish. James hears something screaming, so goes to Jessie and Meowth. They took Oddish, so James takes it back and releases it. James reminds Jessie she swore not to steal anything. During the night, Mime Jr. comes and sees James watching over Chimecho. May comes and goes to check on Munchlax. James feels as if he is guilty, but tells May everything will be fine and to get some sleep. Mime Jr. comes, so James thinks it wants to come with him. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth are hiding, laughing hysterically, which seems they are preparing trouble. They take Mime Jr. and Munchlax, while also planning to take the Pokémon from the Pokémon house. Ash wakes up and sees something in the Pokémon house. James wakes up as well and sees Munchlax and Mime Jr. missing, with something in the Pokémon house happening. The gang intercepts Team Rocket and James reminds them their promise, but with no avail, as they took the Pokémon. They grab the bag, so it rips apart and the Pokémon are set free. Jessie sends Seviper and Ash his Phanpy. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Phanpy uses Rollout and hits Seviper. James sends Cacnea and orders to attack Jessie, Meowth and Seviper instead. It uses Sandstorm and hits them, but Seviper comes out to use Wrap. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, hitting Seviper badly. Phanpy uses Hidden Power and Cacnea with Pin Missile, blasting Jessie, Meowth and Seviper off. Nanny and Pop-Pop come to see what's happening, so they tell they have been playing with the Pokémon. Jessie and Meowth fall down back into the Pokémon house, telling their work is never done. Next day, the gang is about to leave, so they thank James' grandpa and grandma for the help, as well to thank James as the president of the company. Jessie and Meowth wait in their balloon for James. James watches over Chimecho, who is feeling better. Nanny and Pop-Pop tell James Chimecho still needs rest. James thinks over what he and Chimecho did before, so he begins to cry, but decides to go, leaving his grandparents to take care of it. James goes to give Chimecho's Poké Ball, but drops one and Mime Jr. touches it, letting itself to be captured. Nanny and Pop-Pop tell James that Mime Jr. likes him and he should get it on his journeys. So, James goes on the balloon, while his grandparents still trust his motives, even if he told them he was a member of Team Rocket. As he goes away, James waves his goodbye to Chimecho. Debuts Pokémon * Mime Jr. (James') Trivia *Cacnea did not hug James in this episode. *This episode shows the lack of restraint Jessie and Meowth have since they broke their promise to James to behave themselves at his grandparents' home by trying to steal the Pokémon. *In the dub, Meowth points towards the audience, saying they might want to cover their eyes; however, their enemies were in that direction, so he may have been talking to them. *Appropriately, only Ash and Brock are not surprised by the fact James is rich; they previously met his family and unwanted fiancée, with Misty. Dub differences *Instead of Smile being used in the scene where James leaves Chimecho, the dub uses a new vocal song. *Instead of calling Chimecho by its species name like he usually does, James refers to his Pokémon as "Chime." Gallery Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa